Cavaleiros de Bronze x PCC
by Cherry Lara
Summary: como se sairiam os bronzeados contra a organização criminosa mais perigosa do Brasil? E eles nem sabem que o seu lider foi possuído por um Deus...


Disclamer: saint seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem

fic escrita (essa sim por mim) para os jogos de verão do MRS

* * *

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser apenas um dia como outro qualquer na vida de cinco jovens adolescentes, viajavam como ja haviam feito muitas vezes antes. Seria um ótimo passeio, cinco jovens que viveram praticamente toda sua vida divididos entre a Europa e a Ásia estavam vindo passar uma temporada no Brasil! E em pleno verão! Seriam as férias perfeitas, se esse cinco jovens não fossem na verdade guerreiros protetores de uma deusa e se não fosse a...

- "Chuva!"- disse um Ikki, deixando de lado sua rabugisse eventual e deixando transparecer todo o seu medo de avião - Por Kami-Sama! Essa geringonça vai cair!

- O apavorado da história não é o Shun? - perguntou Seiya

- Vê se não enche meu irmão sua "egüinha pocotó"- disse Shun fazendo uma breve alusão à constelação protetora de Seiya, arrancando risos de todos, menos é claro de Saori

- Estamos chegando - disse Saori - E lembrem-se temos provas de que Poseidon está encarnado em um mortal muito perigoso, mas ainda não sabemos quem é, isso pode mudar o rumo da missão!

- Eu tinha quase certeza que nós já derrotamos esse cara... - disse Seiya, fazendo a sua eventual cara de babaca

- E já derrotamos - disse Shiryu com desprezo, por detrás de um livro.

- Então porque vamos lutar com ele de novo?

- Eu tenho uma sugestão - disse Hyoga- Mas é bem leve... nem tenho tanta certeza... mas talvez seria porque ele voltou?

E deixaram que Seiya se preocupasse apenas com seus pensamentos (ou com a ausência deles) ignorando-o solenemente enquanto não chegavam ao seu destino.

Enfim desembarcaram na cidade de São Paulo, onde chovia torrencialmente há varios dias, varios pontos da cidade estavam completamente alagados, claro que a enchente era uma cortesia de Poseidon. Ao descerem do avião um funcionário do aeroporto recebeu-os com em um bote inflável, dando a cada um deles uma bóia salva-vidas, já que a cidade se tornara uma "grande poça". Eles tinham apenas uma nova informação sobre o seu inimigo: ele estava aliado à uma organização criminosa denominada "PCC", só não sabiam o que isso realmente significaria...

Estavam remando em seu pequeno bote indo em direção ao covil de Poseidon quando se depararam com algo tenebroso (e bizarro), Poseidon não deixara a presença deles passar despercebida, e armara as boas vindas aos cavaleiros, inspirado em "O Senhor dos anéis" ele resolveu copiar a cena onde cavalos são formados pelas aguas do rio... porém como a agua dos rios de São Paulo é extremamente poluida tudo o que ele conseguiu foi criar chilenos fedidos, cada um com um bigode mais feio que o outro, cantando "la cucaracha". eles se aproximaram do bote dos cavaleiros e se transformaram numa tsunami, quebrando bem em cima do botezinho inflável, que afundou, mas quando veio a tona tinha a bordo somente Hyoga, Shun e Saori.

- SEIYA!!! - gritou a deusa quando viu a egüinha poco.. quer dizer Seiya sendo levado pela correnteza, e não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar na agua e sair nadando atrás do rapaz

Hyoga q olhava tudo completamente aturdido teve um insight, esboçou um sorriso malicioso e virou-se para encarar shun, mas desistiu de falar qualquer coisa ao ver os olhos de andrômeda marejados.

-Mas o que...

-IKIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - gritou Shun desesperado - BUAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

- Calma Shun, calma - disse Hyoga abraçando o "amigo"- Ele estará bem... ele estava com colete salva vidas...

Shun soluçava recostado ao ombro de Hyoga quando a realidade lhe veio a mente

- Hyoga, mas pra onde nós vamos agora?

* * *

Enquanto isso na cede do PCC

- Ô Marcola - disse um rapaz encapuzado com uma metralhadora na mão - Porque você mudou a jogada desse jeito, tava tudo "à pampa" com a tática do fogo... porque agora no fim da parada você resolveu usar a água?

- Por que eu quis - respondeu Marcola, ou melhor Poseidon.

- Pô "truta", meu mano até perdeu o trampo por causa desse toró, ele era motoboy, "colou" ontem lá na minha "goma", tava dando pena do maluco, todo triste, tava querendo saber o que ele ia fazer com o capacete dele...

- Quer mesmo q eu te responda?

- Porra mermão... Cê tá muito diferente... se continuar chovendo assim ninguém mais vai vir comprar nossos bagulhos?

- Que importância tem isso...

- O Maluco tá tirando... e pra onde nós vamos?

-Bem... nós podemos ir pra cima de um morro...

- MORRO!? EU SABIA!? VC NÃO É O MARCOLA PORCARIA NENHUMA!!! É JOGADA DE CARIOCA PRA DERRUBAR O PCC ISSO!!!!!

- Não, você não está entendend..- antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de falar ele foi metralhado, e o que restou dele foram pedacinhos dispersos no chão

No mesmo instante que ele morreu, o céu se abriu e... logo tornou-se nublado, pois estamos falando de São Paulo, e ainda mais no verão...

* * *

- É...- disse Shiryu, que se segurava em um pedaço de madeira- acho que vai chover

- Não me diga! - respondeu Ikki, que se segurava ao mesmo pedaço de madeira que o dragão - Você ao menos sabe como faremos para sair daqui?

- Bem... Não.

E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças ao Primeiro Comando da Capital!

* * *


End file.
